Pegação
by Laplace Demon
Summary: Kikyou tem um irmão gêmeo do mal com tendência a pedofilia e Bluebell fica de cu doce entre "come-não-me-come". Se o summary assusta, imagina a fic.


**PEGAÇÃO!**

**Título Original: Brincadeiras  
Autor Original: Ixa '86 edit'  
Ripado por: M.M e XANXUS**

**Summary Original: **Talvez fosse bom Bluebell pensar melhor sobre suas brincadeiras, pois, Kikyo também tinha o direito de brincar.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Faltavam poucas horas para o Choice. Byakuran estava entusiasmado demais, demonstrara isso ao mastigar os marshmallows contidos naquele luxuoso lugar **(M.M: Fico imaginando o Byakuran andando por onde raios seja esse lugar catando marshmallows pelo chão. MEMIJEI)(XANXUS: Fica claro que o Byakuran está numa sala do templo perdido de Marshron, a terra dos Marshmallows)**. Seus aliados no jogo, não estavam como ele, talvez nem esperassem muito por isso** (M.M: Juro que dou um chocolate importado para a pessoa que me explicar o sentido dessa frase)(XANXUS: Eles não comem o Byakuran, mas nem esperam por isso)(-M.M joga um chocolate pra XANXUS-)**, com exceção de duas pessoas ali, Kikyo **(M.M: Quem é esse Kikyo? Gêmeo do mal do Kikyo****u****?)(XANXUS: Crossover com Inuyasha...**) e Bluebell.

A menina rebelde estava a andar pelos cantos da casa somente com um casaco aberto **(M.M: Mostrando tudo, hein? Safadjea!)**, deixando amostra o seu corpo jovial, e isso, incomodava Kikyo **(M.M: Essas vírgulas excessivas também estão me incomodando)(XANXUS: Que pedófilo esse Kikyo, querendo uma menininha!)**. O rapaz de cabelos verdes estava aflito com a indecência da menina e iria dar um jeito nisso.

— Bluebell, queira fazer o favor de arrumar sua roupa? Já está quase na hora do Choice. **(M.M: Esse cara não leu o mangá ou é só impressão minha?)(XANXUS: Roupa? Que roupa? Ela ta só de casaco)**

— Não enche, quando for a hora eu me arrumo! **(M.M: Quando for "a hora"?) **— Seguiu a lhe mostrar a língua e abaixar a pele sob os olhos. (**M.M: Ui! Malcriada a criança!)**

— Tsc. — Se irritou. — Mantenha a postura! **(M.M: E eu pergunto o que raios manter a postura tem haver com a mania de nudismo da Bluebell)(XANXUS: Teste para Kamasutra talvez)**

— Ah! — Exclamou com um tom de sarcasmo. — Meu corpo está te excitando, é? **(M.M: Ui! Seduziu a diva!)(XANXUS: Pedofilia é crime, seu lixo!)**

— Ora, sua... Não é nada disso! **(M.M: "Sou mais o Zakuro, aquele gostoso!")(XANXUS: O Kikyo gosta de outra fruta...)**

— Tarado, tarado! **(M.M: "Feio, fedido, nojento, cheio de furúnculos!")(XANXUS: Pedófilo, cadê a policia?)**

A menina seguiu a correr pelos cantos da casa e a gritar repetidas vezes **(M.M: Com um ser desses, me sinto até humilhada por ser mulher)(XANXUS: Com um ser desses eu já teria me matado, ou mostrado o inferno a ela)**. Cedendo as suas travessuras, Kikyo foi atrás dela com o intuito de por um fim nisso **(M.M: Sabia que era o irmão gêmeo do mal!)(XANXUS: Ele vai levá-la a cama...)**. Ela havia tirado o rapaz do sério. Passaram correndo por todos na casa e ao ver um quarto com a luz acessa, Bluebell entrou **(M.M: Ta louquinha pra dar que eu sei!)**. A menina parou e ficou a respirar ofegantemente **(M.M: Nada tenho a declarar...)**. O homem, já ia atrás dela e chegou lhe puxando pelo braço.

— Seu tarado, o que vai fazer, solte-me. **(M.M: O ponto de interrogação e exclamação fizeram bem em fugir essa fic)(XANXUS: O que ele não vai fazer num quarto sozinho com uma garota, sendo pedófilo?)** — Brincou ela.

— Já lhe disse para parar com isso!

— Ah? O que foi, então meu corpo não te excita? Hmm. **(M.M: Ui! Seduziu a diva! [2])** — Voltou a sorrir com sarcasmo. — Então, joga no outro time, né?(**XANXUS: Ainda pergunta?)**

— Sua... **(M.M: "Como você sabe?! Você me viu olhando a bunda do Zakuro?!")** — Ele parou e pensou. — A verdade é que... **(M.M: "Você é uma baranga, filha. Prefiro catar o Daisy.")** — Ele parou novamente, o que deixou a menina aflita em ouvir. — ...Seu corpo me excita e muito!

As palavras abriram uma expressão abestalhada na menina **(M.M: Mais do que ela já é?)(XANXUS: Só a expressão foi aberta?)**. Definitivamente não esperava que lhe dissesse isso. Para ele, tinha sido a última gota d'água que enxia **(M.M: Escrever "enchia" com "x" é o que está sendo a gota d'água)** o balde. E então foi contra ela, empresou a menina no canto **(M.M: JOGOU NA PAREDE E CHAMOU DE DANSY! –q)** e seguiu a lhe mordiscar o pescoço **(M.M: Seguiu o quê? Tinha uma linha pontilhada no pescoço da Bluebell dizendo "siga-me"?)(XANXUS: Poderia ter um monte de frutinhas a serem mordidas)**. Quando ela pensou em gritar algo, a boca do outro havia invadido a sua. O coração da menina havia disparada **(M.M: Acho que preciso de um pouco de álcool depois dessa) **e naquele momento ela havia se arrependido de suas brincadeiras **(M.M: Ela se jogou tanto que eu pensei que tava mesmo é querendo dar)**. Mas o homem, não parou por aí **(M.M: Também não paro enquanto ele insistir nessas vírgulas absurdas)**, foi a roçar os corpos e deixou suas coxas bateres **(M.M: "Suas coxas bateres"... Vou me lembrar dessa)** na coxas dela **(M.M: essa repetição era mesmo necessária?... PERAI! NA COXA****S****?!)**. E ao sentir a palpitação do coração dela, ele se afastou **(XANXUS: Só no coração estando ela pelada?).**

— Estou brincado, vamos. **(M.M: ele praticamente encoxou a infeliz, chamou de lagartixa [vulgo Daisy] e simplesmente a soltou depois. Detalhe para o casaco aberto que devia mostrar tudo... Depois quando chamam de gay ainda reclama)** Arrume-se logo, Byakuran-sama nos espera.

A menina queria dizer algo, mas o susto não lhe permitiu **(M.M: Pois é... Ninguém espera que a biba mais looshoosa do lugar te agarre e chame de lagartixa –q)**. Ela pensava plenamente em suas brincadeiras daquele momento em diante **(M.M: "Ela pensava" ou "ela pensaria"?)**. Ela se arrumou e foi de encontro ao seu mestre **(M.M: Se colocar uma capa (?) de couro (?) preta sem porra nenhuma em baixo é se arrumar, ela estava um loosho)**. E juntos eles foram para a batalha. A batalha decisiva de suas vidas.

* * *

**Comentário final dos ripadores que ainda não crêem no que leram:**

**M.M – Esse indivíduo realmente leu o mangá?**

**XANXUS – Pedofilia da cadeia! Só lixos inúteis se aproveitam de criancinhas!**


End file.
